Island Birthday
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Jonah Beck and his family decide to take a Island Vacation with his girlfriend and best friends. During the plane ride there and the trip itself, their relationships are tested and shocking new ones are formed.
1. Before the Flight

**Island Birthday  
**Chapter One: "Before the Flight"

"Okay, okay guys! Just make this quick!"

Jonah Beck threw himself back onto his queen-sized bed with a long sigh, worming his way backwards into the warm comfort of his pillows where he burrowed himself into. Propping himself up against the wooden backboard facing his two best friends. Jonah ran a few fingers through his hair, pushing it back up into neat waves. His dimpled grin towards the two was wide but pulled back, knowing they had teamed up to push this moment to happen for whatever reason.

"You _quick _or normal quick?" Michael teased. "Cause even The Flash would struggle to beat you…"

"Nah bro, nah. The Flash on ten cups of coffee would struggle to beat him!" Harris joined in with a chuckle, nudging his long-haired friend.

"Even Billy Baston would struggle to Shazam that quick!" Michael retorted, laughter threatening to take control.

Harris grinned but added: "The actor they picked for him was pretty cute though… what I wouldn't do to Shazam him..."

Glaring at the two for being jerks, Jonah pulled up the hem of his t-shirt a little. Revealing a hint of his deeply tanned olive body, just enough to show his belly button. Playing with the hem of his pants while muttering to himself, showing off his black-and-white Kalvin Clein boxer briefs when the top button popped. Looking up as Michael and Harris talked amongst themselves, Jonah snapped. "Stop acting gay weirdos! Just because he looked like me doesn't make that funny. And you two want to jerk one out, why am _I _the only one pulling it out?"

"Oh come on dude! He was a dead ringer… wonder if he even played that sissy ballet kid back on that Nickelodeon show! You know that one that looked like you?" Michael teased, knowing that it got on Jonah's nerves a little. "And you know we enjoy the _show _you put on as you pull yourself…"

Harris couldn't stop a light giggle.

"Are you guys _sure_ you're straight! Stop perving on me!" Jonah stopped with one hand in his underwear. The boy's semi-hard length tucked into the black fabric.

"We _aren't_," Michael smirked with a playful wink. "perving on you… we are checking out the goods of Asher Angel."

Harris purred, his cock twitched at the thought of the actors' goods. "I bet he fits that old saying… angel in the streets, devil in the sheets…"

"Okay, I'm zipping up!" Jonah burst out with a small giggle. Although he made no move, instead lowering his boxer briefs. Pulling them down over his thick cock, with its semi-hard shaft slowly starting to rise up against his waist, allowing Michael and Harris to see Jonah's cock harden.

"Told ya, Jonah was a _Shazam _fan…" Harris grinned. "Just liking superhero movies, my left butt cheek!"

Jonah rolls his eyes cupping his hem underneath his smooth sac, his balls lifting up and hiding the base of his thick dick. A small trimmed bush surrounded his cock, but all eyes were on the darkish olive-pink head of his cock. It throbbed in reaction to Jonah's hand wrapping around its base. Darkening the colour for a moment, growing in girth. Making Harris subconsciously lick his lips a little. Though he was not sure why. Despite their teasing, he and Michael were straight. Mostly.

"Trimming bro? Rhyme get the whip out?" Michael chuckled. Jonah _had _been more wild in his choices of pubic grooming when they last did this.

"At least I'm not smooth like… um, n-nobody in particular," A redness came to Jonah's cheeks thinking of his best friend in the school showers, his completely smooth naked body appearing as flashes inside the teen's mind. Brief images of his soft flat ass or twitching cock passing through as a torrent of hot memories, with Jonah remembering how cute it was to see Cyrus struggle to hide his erection from other boys. Using Jonah like a body shield, even when the brunette caught eyes on his sexy wet body. "Now whip yours out before we have to leave!"

Harris and Michael shared a smirk. They were _so _getting the details of the 'smooth one' on this trip.

As Jonah started stroking his cock, Michael fell back into a soft beanbag before lifting his hips and sliding his pants down under his length. Letting it flop against his dark blue tee, making a satisfying _slap_. While Harris stretched his arms out and sat on Jonah's computer chair, spinning around to face the others. Then he too pulled his sweatpants down at the front. While Michael was now showing a little bit of his perky butt, Harris for once only showed off his six-inch dick. Thinner than the other two and, like Jonah, paling in comparison to the seven thick inches of Michael.

All three now had cock in hand, silently jerking themselves off. Their eyes were shut and lips parted, breathing breaking their silence only just. This quickly became the only sound besides the odd moan or fap against one of their ball sacs. Usually this came from Jonah, whose hand moved faster than theirs along his length.

Michael opened one eye and peeked at the boys. His lips curled into a sly smirk seeing how fast Jonah's hand was going, knowing that he would try rushing this. That being said, Harris wasn't much slower. He just had the staying power that Jonah, _didn't._

Moaning softly to make sure they heard, Michael bit back a laugh seeing the two buck into their hands at the sound. It made his own hand squeeze his seven-inch dick, stroking himself proudly.

Biting his lower lip, Jonah allowed himself to slip lower on the bed. Jerking off fast and hard, hand slapping against his full balls in his attempt to milk the orbs of their hot cream. When the pressure and pleasure became too much for the boy, he slammed into his palm. Jonah's ass rising up from the bed as he fucked his hand. Finally, a silky moan escaped his full lips. One that sounded like he was nearing his edge.

Harris knew just how to push Jonah further. Interrupting their blissful, sexual silence, the boy asked. "So how far have you got with Rhyme, Jojo?"

While he wouldn't press for _anything _from her, Jonah knew that his boys wouldn't tell so allowed himself to release a slight groan as he stroked. The seventeen-year-old had the occasional urges that made him wish that they had gone a little further. "Nowhere _fun_…"

"Don't stress it dude… Me and my girl got there fast but she's a total slut," Michael chimed in, pounding his hand now that the boys were watching. He used both hands to cover his length, something that made them drool. "Rhyme's special… bet her puss is _virgin_ tight, bro!"

"You so _haven't _got anything more than a hand!" Harris smirked, rolling his eyes. "And oh hell yeah, she will feel so _good_."

"_Please_, you know I got my stuff on vid Harris! Mm, you're getting a little _loud_ there, Jojo," Talking about Rhyme always got his motors running, especially when Michael and Harris teased about her pussy. Michael smirked at the whine coming across his friend's lips. "Kinda cute,"

"Maybe you should let Jojo watch _one_…" Harris smirked. Wondering how quick Jonah would go with video porn.

However, this dream would never come to life. The three of them felt the telltale heavy foot of 'the Coach' enter the hallway, all knowing that this meant time was up.

Jonah's birthday was approaching and this year he had chosen to take a week long trip to Turks & Caicos with his family and friends, with the penultimate day being the actual birthday. He had spent weeks planning everything for the trip, researching flights and events over on the massive islands. At first just the Becks had been going but soon enough his parents gave in to allow Jonah to bring his friends along, adding Rhyme and Harmony McAddams to the list first before Cyrus Goodman and Jonah's two best friends were coming along. All seven teenagers are now looking forward to a week under the sun at pretty beaches or giant water parks full of fun.

Turks & Caicos was a dream spot for Jonah, wishing to enjoy the vast beaches and try scuba diving if he could drag himself away from the waterslides. Bringing all his friends would be impossible, so he just brought along the closest. And Avi. Little brothers were apparently necessary for family trips.

Cyrus was already at the airport where he had been for the last hour pacing about worrying about time, whether he was at the right place and when the others were due. Rhyme and Harmony were on their way over, while the Becks lived closer so were yet to leave. Michael and Harris slept the night with their things and had convinced Jonah into an early morning jerk off session before they left, so there was no worry about hardons on the flight. Of course Jonah was against this as they should be getting ready, and Avi or his parents could burst in at any moment.

Sure enough, his father was walking down the hall. They would be blue balled for the _entire_ trip unless there was some magical way to jerk off in the car without getting caught.

Jonah was first to cover up with a red face and whimper, his cock _hating_ being covered up as Rhyme was being spoken about. Michael and Harris took their time, both enjoying teaming up to tease the coach in front of Jonah. Though they weren't interested in really getting his father, they knew it bothered Jonah to see them playfully flirt with the man.

They couldn't wait to see how Jonah would react when they moved onto his mother.

Opening the door, Jody Beck who worked as the coach at school looked around at the three hasily dressed boys sitting in the dark. The man smelled a slight _scent_. "Let go boys! Hut to it, we need to be at the airport in an hour!"

The boys shared a collective _groan_, feeling themselves throbbing inside of their respective boxer briefs.

"C'mon, lets hussle! Even Avi's in the car boys, and you know that kid doesn't sit still!" Jody said in his soft yet commanding tone, throwing the door open wide to air out that filthy musky scent. "You really need to air this room more, Jonah…"

"Y-yes dad… so _how_ much did it take?" Jonah questioned, knowing his dad's normal way of getting Avi to behave and that it would make a good distraction from the room's 'scent'..

"Well I tried threatening to leave him behind, but he liked that idea. So chocolate and a sugar high, be ready whoever's next to him in the car," Walking off with a chuckle, the man heard their yell of 'NOT ME!' in perfect unison. Even he knew his son on sugar was a devil. "Bags and butts in the car in five!"

With a weak smirk, Harris tried to lighten the mood. "Can coach's lap be my seat?"

Shaking his head, Michael released a chuckle. He clapped Harris on the back with his back arched low so the boy could hear his loud whisper. "See, bro… that's why you're next to Avi now. Right Jojo?"

"Or… _you _take Avi, Mikey." Jonah smirked, before _bolting_. He wouldn't be taking the seat next to Avi. One hour of sugar high, Avi was enough to destroy your sanity.

Jonah was surprised that instead of going into an uproar and chasing their tall, pale friend, Michael just shrugged and got his things together, pulling on both shoes and a comfortable hoodie before slinging a backpack over his shoulder. Once his suitcase handle was popped up and Jonah had his own bags, the two walked out leaving the door open for Harris, since he had forgotten his luggage in the hurry to _not_ sit next to Avi. Perhaps he expected them to grab his things and forfeit the spot, but Jonah wasn't the same dunce he had been at thirteen, and Michael wasn't one to be tricked easily. Least of all by Harris.

Regardless of that, it took a few minutes and another argument before the car was stacked high with suitcases and bags. In the end there was no need for the arguments anyway. Jonah and Michael ended up in the far back seats of the van able to chat and do whatever they wanted, while Harris was separated from Avi by a tall stack of backs.

Michael's first suggestion was they could jerk off unseen by the Beck parents, but Avi was squirming far too much and taking too many photos for that to ever happen. The Becks had a bad habit of documenting their lives in videos and photos, with Avi being no exception to show off to friends that his family _seemed _ rich. So the long-haired boy sighed, falling back on his chair kicking the back of Harris'.

He didn't _plan _on going without some form of release before the plane trip however, so came up with another plan for him and Jonah.

"You want to _what?_" Jonah snapped, jaw dropped.

"You _heard _me… come on JoJo… we can't go on the plane rocking these." Michael grinned before secretly as he could, reaching over to grope Jonah through his jeans.

Biting back a moan as his rock hard cock was squeezed, Jonah tried to swat the hand away. He shook his head, too nervous to follow along. "No way! We'll get caught!"

"_Maybe _by Harris… but he won't care." Michael grinned.

"I'm not doing it!" Jonah said firmly. He looked away, even as Michael stroked his cock. "Mmm… st-stop that…!"

"I brought my Airpods… we could _listen _to me and my girl while we do it?" Michael offered, _wondering _if Jonah would take up the offer this time.

"Mikey!" Jonah whined, sinking lower in his chair. The seat belt tightened around his chest trying to keep the boy in place. Flashing his pretty emerald eyes, Jonah tried to worm his way _out_ of this. It was already hard enough to jerk off with his friends now that he was with Rhyme. "I don't know about this… it feels wrong."

"Dude… we were just…" Michael smirked. Leaving the last word free incase small ears were listening. "In front of each other."

"I know but Rhyme _knows_ about that! Not you trying to drag me into a threesome… _again_." Jonah replied, trying not to let Avi see or hear them. The last thing he needed was the little bundle of energy seeing Michael's hand on his dick and think there was going to be free handjobs or something.

"I was just offering for you to listen or _watch _as a way to help us deal with these…" Michael grinned, giving Jonah a playful wink.

Avi Beck, the small blond-haired mini Jonah, popped up suddenly over the seat with a wild look his eyes and chocolate still on his lips. Grinning wide at the pair, who were blushing a little as Michael yanked his hand away and hid the grin he wore. Staring at the two, the hyper fourteen-year-old giggled. "Deal with what? Are you guys playing cards or something?"

"Something like that but it's not a game for _little _boys." Michael teased, knowing it would annoy Avi a little. He hated not being apart of the 'big kids'.

"I'm not _little_, Mikey! Come on, I'm _bored!_ You guys took forever to get in the car, just let me play with you!" Avi said excitedly, unaware how _willing_ Michael was to let Avi '_play with him_'. Though the older boy didn't let that slip. "Tell him, Jonah!"

Giving the pair in the back a _glare_, Harris decided to take one for the team.

"How about we let those losers do their thing. You and I can play _our _own game Avi. I've got my switch."

Avi's scream filled the car as he flipped over to enjoy the game with Harris, piercing everyone's ears.

Jonah sighed, noting in the corner of his eye that Michael was offering an Airpod. "This… is going to be a _long_ drive."

Michael smirked.

"Well JoJo? Are you joining me, or _shall _I enjoy it myself?"

**~...~...~...~**

Jonah hadn't taken two steps from the van when he found himself tackled by a small, cute girl with the prettiest face he could imagine. Her slender legs wrapped instantly around his waist, two arms draped around Jonah's neck and there were a pair of sweet strawberry lips pressed against his own. He kissed back with a warm passion, leaning into his girlfriend's lips with a soft moan. She tasted so good that Jonah couldn't resist swiping his tongue across Rhyme's lips and stealing a taste of her. However, this succeeded in Rhyme parting her lips and taking the boy's skilled tongue right into her accepting mouth so he could explore his territory.

The mood was ruined fast, however.

Avi, Harris, Michael and Harmony watched with slightly shocked expressions as the two kissed. They didn't expect Rhyme to be so hungry to kiss her boyfriend. Usually she was quiet and a little shy, not outright jumping a boy to kiss him. It didn't take long for Harris and Michael to break out of their slight shock and _wolf whistle _loudly.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Rhyme took a deep breath. Kissing Jonah took her breath away. "Hi baby… Are you as excited as I am?"

"More so now…" Jonah purred, as he lifted Rhyme up and gave her a peck.

A move that had his father _breaking _them up. "We are in _public _you two."

"Sorry dad," Jonah set Rhyme down on her feet, but not before kissing her deeply. An action that made his mother, Judy, chuckle. "Is Cyrus here? He said he would text when he found you guys,"

"He made it in time for the show." A voice spoke up, causing all eight to turn towards it.

Jonah's beaming grin was almost wider than when he saw Rhyme. "_Cyrus!_"

The two friends who hadn't seen each other in over a month embraced tight, a hug so tight nothing could break them apart. Their hands were wrapped around each other like they would never let go. Further instilling the thought that these two boys _were_ lovers of some sorts at one point in their youth.

Harris couldn't help but tease. "Sorry Rhyme… you're old news now. His boyfriend is here."

"Well…" The journalist playfully purred at Harris, with a glance to an unmoving Jonah, "Guess I need a new one, don't I?"

"Live a happy life." Cyrus said, cuddling Jonah. His crush may be long faded but his love for the boy as a friend would _never_ die. They needed each other, even if they had moved apart a little. Especially over the school breaks where both just had different paths. Especially with Andi in art school and Buffy taking up a more serious captain role, Cyrus moving into Model UN and Jonah taking his music seriously.

Harris meanwhile continued to tease his best friend's girlfriend. "Do I get the _kiss_?"

"Take me on a date first," Rhyme giggled.

"Hey JoJo! Can I take _your _girl on a date?" Harris teased.

Blushing slightly, Rhyme changed topics. "Oh! You guys haven't met my sister, this is Harmony!"

She ushered over a girl who, just like Avi to Jonah, was a splitting image of Rhyme. Small and pretty with pink lips and chocolate eyes hidden behind a few fallen locks of her dark brown hair. She was shy and pulled back but smiling right at Michael, whose cock was hardening right up at the look of this pretty young girl. Harmony offered the two a small wave, unwilling to say hello out of fear her voice would crack or something. But both Michael and Harris, much to Avi's annoyance, both purred their hellos back to Harmony. Stepping behind Rhyme a little, the girl giggled.

"Hi…" She finally managed to get out.

Avi pouted. This wasn't _his _Harmony. She was way more fun when it was the pair of them and they were clowning their older siblings. He didn't understand it.

"Hi, Harmony!" He squeaked happily, faking a smile. Deliberately Avi stepped in front of Michael and Harris, though his height did nothing to block them.

The _smile _didn't need to be faked however when she almost copied her sister and jumped into the boy's arms. Grinning as she hugged him _tight_. "Avi!"

It took everything in Avi's power not to kiss the girl and reveal his boyish crush. "Woah! Almost tripped over, haha!"

"You're a dork." Harmony grinned.

"Well yeah, what's your excuse?" The blonde boy giggled.

Harmony grinned. "I've been around you for _too long_. Your dorkness is rubbing off on me."

"Kids, kids!" Jody shouted from the car, almost bent in half as he tried to carry a good load of the luggage from the back of the van. He might be a gym coach but that didn't give him the strength of ten men able to carry four teenger loads of luggage. So Jody called over their attention, breaking apart Jonah's hug with his other best friend. "We have a plane to catch and I need a little help over here! Boys, now!"

He also knew that Harmony and Avi could go for _hours _if they were left to talk.

The boys dragged their feet over to the car, helping to unload their things and carry them into the airport where the others left their own bags. Getting through baggage check with nine different people was hell and there was a lost shoe for a few minutes before Cyrus realised it was still on his foot, but eventually all nine of the Becks and friends were ready to board the plane for their dream destination holiday under the sun. All of them were excited for a different part of the island, but all excited to go to the water park. But none more than Jonah.

Cyrus had never been on a plane so over prepared with slippers if his feet got uncomfortable, a neck pillow, sleeping mask, snacks, his phone, tablet and back-up tablet in case the first one lost charge, and a book to read just in case he got bored. Everyone shared a mixture of awe at his preparedness and embarrassment for being seen with the biggest but cutest dork in the airport.

He would also have his _biggest _support on the seat next to him. Jonah.

As he shakily got aboard the plane, Michael nudged Jonah. "So… not trying to be rude but… Cyrus. He's gay, right?"

"Gayer than you… which is saying something." Jonah teased before walking off to catch up with his row-mate.

Watching Jonah wrap his arm around Cyrus's shoulders, Michael wondered how this week would go, playfully flirting with a gay boy could cause some trouble. Cyrus was definitely cute in general standards for a good deal of friendly flirting, after all. Being gay wouldn't get him out of that. Though, when the older boy's eyes suddenly drifted down to a tiny tight looking ass belonging to Rhyme's little sister, Michael had to wonder if he would really need to be flirting with any boys this week.

This was going to be a _long _week.

On the plane was the typical sight. Jonah holding Cyrus' hand as he panicked with heavy breathing, Rhyme with Harmony chatting away as Avi leaned over the seat to talk to his crush and ignore the stranger sitting beside him, both parents off in their own seat discussing their _plans_, while Michael and Harris were just waiting until they could use electronics again. Of course Avi went around asking to swap seats as the guy next to him was hogging the aisle seat and fell asleep leaning towards him, though nobody accepted the trade so he was forced to suffer. Cyrus almost screamed upon take off and only stopped panicking when they were fifteen minutes into the flight, not that he really _calmed down_ as much as stopped crying.

About an hour into the flight, Harmony excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Um…" Michael stared at her over his seat, "S-scoot bro… I gotta piss."


	2. Island Paradise

Chapter Two: "Island Paradise"

"Gross…" Harris muttered, but moved enough to let his friend out. The teen turned up the music to tune out the thought of Michael's piss.

Stepping past Harris, Michael stepped into the aisle and followed Harmony's direction, catching up to the girl just as some woman walked out of the toilet. Without saying a word to the girl, who was smiling to see his grinning face, Michael took her by the hand and pulled Harmony into the small space. Pulling her hand down to his cock, letting her feel its erect length through his loose pants. With this new closeness between them and the small hand not pulling away from his seven-inch erection, Michael leaned down and stole a deep kiss from the virgin girl.

Their lips stayed together despite Harmony's shock, pressed together hard with a lustful passion. Michael's tongue darted between her lips and claimed ownership over Harmony, exploring her mouth and making her melt into the kiss.

Michael grinded into her palm while making out with the cute young girl. This may not be the usual way to get off before a flight, but he would be damned to say he didn't love it. Or the way she kissed back cutely, hesitantly leaning into his lips and letting the coarse tongue explore inside.

"Wanna fuck?" He asked smugly, loving her blush and girly gasp. The small space, not allowing her to back away too far from the muscular older boy.

"B-b-but we- I-" Harmony stuttered, her mind screaming '_YES!_'. "Um…"

"Unless you're saving yourself for Dork Boy…" Michael purred, his fingers moving down her young body.

Shivering under the pleasure he gave with just two fingers, Harmony shook her head. Not fully crushing on Avi Beck yet, allowing this sexy older boy with a deep voice seduce her. "Ar-aren't I too young for… a boy like you?"

"Would I be in here _with _you, if that was the case beautiful?" Michael responded, fingers reaching her ass.

Pulled in closer so her covered pussy was flush against the sexy older boy, Harmony squeaked. Their lips met for a lustful kiss as Michael started to lift her skirt up, knowing full well this young girl's cherry was _his_ to shatter. Her ass was so soft and covered up by thin pink panties that made the boy bite his lip. Their lips broke apart for a moment then touched hard again. Not letting even a second pass whenever their lips came apart. Making out as their hands began to strip each other down, with Harmony working on pulling down Michael's pants to allow his huge cock to flop out as he ripped off her panties. She squeaked as the fabric snapped and when his seven-inch rod came to view.

Michael, meanwhile, was feeling up and groping her sweet young ass and waving his cock from side to side. Creamily moaning at the thought of getting this younger girl around his dick all over the Island. Hoping that she had her own room in the Becks rented beach house. Or even shared one with Annie, to fuck both McAddams sisters. _Before _Jonah got either one.

"Oh my gosh!" Harmony was starting to regret this after seeing his size. "How is it… so…"

"Big? Just is, and you're gonna love it balls deep in your pussy. _Raw._" Lifting her up around his waist, Michael let Harmony feel the raw length up against her bare pussy. "I'm even gonna cum inside you,"

"N-No… Mom and Annie said… I can't let a boy do that… so no cumming in me…" Harmony blushed. Not wanting to annoy the sexy friend of her sister's older boyfriend.

Michael wasn't going to force anything, but thought seduction might work. "Oh come on, that's the best part. Maybe i'll just do it by accident and we don't tell? Or I convince your sister to take a creampie from me too…"

Michael's tongue ran a teasing circle around Harmony's ear. Grinding into her pussy as he licked and purred, all in order to turn her on further.

"M-Maybe you could cum on me?"

"If that's what the little lady wants," Kissing the crook of her neck, Michael pressed the tip to her pussy. His cockhead and her virgin lips were hot and wet, their juices mingling together in a sweet dance of the sexes. Its new taste would be divine. "I still might consider cumming inside Rhyme though."

"She b-brought condoms…" Harmony revealed with a giggle and a blush.

"Oh Jonah _is_ in for a little fun! Too bad i'm tossing that box away when it's _my_ turn on your big sister,"

Pulling Harmony's hips down, Michael's flared tip forced itself past her tight walls, entering the virgin pussy and widening her with its impressive girth. When she looked ready to scream, Michael kissed the girl. Sliding in just little by little as they entered the mile high club together. It was a little while later that a _smirking _Michael pushed his way past the legs of his best friend. Dropping down onto his seat, while giving the other boy a wink. Which got a look of confusion from the other teen, as he tried to work out why Michael was winking from going to take a _piss_.

"What's with the face? I know you have resting smug face but… what did you do?" Harris hissed in a low voice, leaning close to Michael.

"Two words dude… two word…" Michael whispered smugly. "Mile High."

Eyes widening, Harris practically jumped in his seat. Punching his friend in the arm before excitedly hissing, "What! No way, with who? I didn't see _any_ hotties on the flight, except for a MILF a few seats back! Don't tell me you fucked a _mom_..."

"You _know _that I would… but just watch…" Michael grinned, motioning for the bathroom. The second person walking their way out, in an attempt to make it seem not suspicious.

"Is that… Rhyme's little sis?!" The tall boy almost yelled, looking between Harmony and Michael. He wasn't sure if he should be angry, excited, jealous or what. Some part of Harris wanted to slap Michael for not telling him sooner so _he_ could go get some sloppy seconds before Harmony left the bathroom. Though his eyes were convinced that Cyrus and Avi had girly enough asses for a good fuck, too."How the hell did you make that happen? Where'd you cum? Think she'll go in there again soon?"

"Oh yeah it is… she wasn't interested in _feeling _inside… so sadly just nutted over those little titties of hers…" Michael grinned back.

Snorting, Harris shook his head. Impressed at how easy Michael got sex. "_You_? Couldn't convince her to let you bust one inside?"

"I tried bro, I tried… but you know I won't force a cute little lady." Michael grinned.

"... okay fair. But I bet I could con-" Harris started before Michael flicked him. "Ow!"

With a smug look on his handsome face, Michael licked his lips. Looking past the tall boy right at Harmony who was acting all sweet and innocent despite the fact she just lost virginity to someone she just met. Not that anyone could really _blame_ her. Michael's lustful purr was irresistible, his handsome face attributing to his undeniable charm. Even boys swooned over his long black hair and perfect jawline. So it was just a matter of time before Harmony got weak in the knees and succumbed to the relentless flirting from the seventeen-year-old stud. But now that he's had her once, there was no way in hell Michael would let some pretty girl get away without more alone time through a weekend on the beach. Swimsuits were thin, and trunks didn't hide rock hard dicks too well.

Nor was he going to just up and let Harris touch what he had just _claimed_. No, the tall boy could have his pick of any other ass on this vacation but Harmony McAddams was now the unspoken property of Michael. So Harris getting a turn wasn't brought up for the rest of the flight, with the boys just having a hushed conversation about how tight the virgin pussy was. Harmony's heat and moans a memory that made Michael harder than his old slut of a girlfriend ever had.

Both he and Harris were rocking hardons through the entire flight to Turks and Caicos, agonising to deal with them but there was no chance to get any relief. Jerking off would take too long despite their arousal, the kid in front of them kept on staring so they couldn't stroke through the pants and Harmony never went back to the bathroom for Michael to go plow her a second time.

While they were _struggling _with the effect of Harmony McAdams, Jonah was suffering through being a pillow. Hugged _tight _to the motion hating body of his gayest best friend, Cyrus Goodman.

He groaned wiggling over some. Cyrus brought a neck pillow, something warm and comfortable. But no, he would rather sleep on another boy's bony shoulder than use any of the expensive luxuries. Much to the amusement of Andi and Buffy, the pair's friendship was a little _gayer _than most male besties with the pair not afraid of the public displays of affection toward each other. Fistbumps and bro-hugs of old had turned into full on hugs and arms around each others waist or shoulders.

Though when they were hot tubbing with the girls, they still maintained the 'five feet apart rule' to further amusement of the girls.

Peering back over his chair to the girl of his dreams a few seats ahead of him. She looked back so Jonah got a small smile from Rhyme. She felt sorry for him, but it _was_ adorable. The teen mouthed 'I love you!'.

It was responded to by Rhyme raising her phone and capturing a picture of Jonah and Cyrus. The girl now having her new lock screen.

"Ughhhh…" Jonah whined, his cheeks pink. It was when Cyrus started to get touchy that he hissed, "_Cy… Cyruuus! Wake up!_"

His hiss turned into a light moan, as Cyrus's touchy hands moved _lower_.

Some part of Jonah forbid him from stopping the hand, sitting bolt upright in his chair as the fingers gently traced across his thigh right beside his sac. "_C-Cyrus!_"

"_Come on C-Cammy… let me be the big spoon… I'll r-reward you…" _Cyrus purred out in his sleep, _shocking _Jonah.

"Cammy?" Jonah whispers to himself, raising an eyebrow. He knew Cyrus was seeing someone, or at least starting to, but didn't have details on the boy. So he thought a sleeping Cyrus might be a good way to milk him of details. "_R-Reward me with what?_"

"_Mmm my cammy…" _Cyrus purred, his hand moving closer to Jonah's bulge in his sleep. "_Gonna make your sexy big cock feel sooo good…_"

Jonah's heart skipped a beat, never knowing Cyrus to be anything close to sexual. The thought of it was honestly a shock to him, especially when this begged the question of Cyrus' virginity. If his hand was moving that low on 'Cammy' already and asking to be the big spoon it would come as no surprise to find that out. But that being said, even Jonah was virgin and hadn't entered that stage with Rhyme just yet, but thinking that _Cyrus_, his nevous gay best friend who would never be seen anywhere near porn let alone sex _had_ to be a virgin.

"_What if _Cammy _wants to top you… again?_" He hissed in Cyrus' ear.

Cyrus giggled in his sleep. "_Cammy_… _you never top… even TJ tops you."_

Jonah choked on his tongue and coughed, covering his mouth in hopes he didn't wake Cyrus. The boy stirred a little in his sleep, setting Jonah's heart at a faster pace. However, his mouth couldn't stop the words leaving, "_He what!_"

"_You remember the threesome we had with Teej…_" Cyrus purred out, before revealing something to Jonah. He knew it was Jonah this time. "Don't you _Jonah_…"

A few seconds of silence passed before Jonah whined. Looking down at the boy with his lips tugging lower at the corners, "You're _awake_?"

"Mmm, since you asked if Cam wanted to top." Cyrus revealed, snuggling in a little further. As much as he could in the plane seats.

"In my defence… I just wanted to know if you lost your virginity before I did! We don't really _talk_ about that stuff when you're awake, Cy," Jonah tried to excuse himself with red cheeks. Staring at Cyrus, Jonah couldn't decipher the boy's cute expression. Whether it was one of sly teasing, lust or just his natural smile with a hint of nervousness behind his eyes. One thing Jonah still couldn't do was read faces, especially Rhyme's after he spent five hundred dollars on a valentines present last year. She looked happy, confused and concerned.

"Oh… well um h-how about this J-dawg… me and you can sneak off later, and we will discuss _everything_ you want to know." Cyrus offered, looking around the plane and not wanting that conversation made public. "As long as you're willing to answer some, too."

"Um, sure. We can do that when we get to the beach house my parents rented for us. We're sharing a room, I think." The musician answered with a shy smile, noting that Cyrus still hasn't released him. But now he leaned in a little, enjoying the friendly hug. Jonah liked it when the boy came out of his shell a little. "So… where did you meet Cam?"

As their conversation bloomed, Avi was impatiently checking how long until the plane landed. The fat guy beside him made it impossible to get to the bathroom to pee, but at least Harmony and Rhyme were there to distract him.

"Do either of your phones have charge? Mine's dead." He whined at the girls, poking his head between them. Unaware of the burning blush on Harmony's guilty cheeks.

Confused about the look on Harmony's face, Rhyme answered. "Uh sure Avi, you can borrow mine."

"_Thank youuu!_" Avi took the phone happily and checked the flight. Another twenty minutes before landing at Turks and Caicos. He fell back in his chair whining loud enough to momentarily wake up his row-mate, though he fell asleep two seconds later. "That's it, I'm climbing over this guy!"

"Can't you wait, Avi…? Soon you will have an entire beach to run around." Rhyme chuckled, trying to control her boyfriend's little bro. Who was barely younger than herself. Only a year difference.

Shaking his head, the young blond stood up. "Nope! I need to pee and I need it _now!_"

"Oh god…" Harmony whispered, blushing as she remembered the toilet and thought of _Avi _in there.

"What's wrong?" Rhyme asked in a whisper, looking concerned. She lowered her voice, "Did you get… _your period or something?_"

"N-N-Nothing…" Harmony blushed, as she looked back at Avi who was looking at her in confused concern as well.

No answers came from the girl after that, but luckily they were all seated and quiet soon as the plane came to a landing. Well, quiet except for a screaming Cyrus who was certain they were crashing and wouldn't listen to any flight attendants asking him to lower his voice and calm down. It was no wonder Cyrus was first off the plane, running into the airport in utter terror claiming that he would rather _swim_ back to America than ever get back on one of those tuna cans with wings.

The other eight in the group were all weak in the knees and a little buzzed from the flight, their ears needing to pop and legs get used to standing on solid ground rather than one rattling and moving through the air. None of them had the energy to deal with Cyrus' rampant fears so just let him panic as they got their bags and made their way to the taxis waiting outside to drive the group to where they would be spending the week.

Avi never put down Rhyme's phone, recording himself and Jonah going over the plans for day one. Water park and trying out the beach close to their temporary home was the first thing on the agenda, even Jody and Judy were on board with the idea. After a short but tiring flight they could all use a little bit of fun to unwind and get into the swing of things. After all, they were all here for Jonah's birthday. Despite this, _everyone_ could agree on spending ten minutes, maybe an hour exploring the beach house before they head out again. Enjoying some lunch and a drink on the patio overlooking the white sandy beaches and glorious blue sea.

The house itself was mostly white, black and brown with smooth and wooden accents creating a pretty picture of elegance. While none of them had been to something like this before except Rhyme with a lake house, Cyrus commented that his step-father had a place like this that they hadn't used before. No surprise there, psychologists had some good cash behind them.

Judy and Jody shared the master bedroom downstairs but let the children fight and choose between the four bedrooms up stairs. Each was big enough to hold two to three people as one bed folded out of the wall for each. After a lot of fighting amongst the boys, all seven were set in their rooms. Despite Jonah wishing to spend the week snuggled up to Rhyme at night in a bed together, he wasn't allowed to share with the girls. Nor was Avi. So Rhyme and Harmony took the room at the top of the stairs to themselves, while a little down the hall Avi was rewarded with his own little bedroom. This left the four boys to pair up, with Michael and Harris taking one, leaving Jonah and Cyrus with their own at the end of the hall, just how Cyrus liked it. Though he loved spending time with Jonah's friends and adorable little brother, they weren't quite _his_ friends. After all, Michael had to ask Jonah if the boy was gay or not at the airport that very day. In spite of them meeting TJ a few times, being very lovey with his now ex-boyfriend.

"So we are still going to _chat _later?" Jonah blushed.

"Yeah, w-we can talk after the beach or before we go to bed. I… thought you might have, uh," Cyrus looked nervous now, back to his normal self, "Forgotten about that…"

Jonah's nerves continued. "I-I been wanting to chat about _that _stuff with you for ages but didn't know how you will handle it."

Cyrus sucked in his lower lip, biting down. "I have too, ki-kinda… but it's just weird to say things out loud, Jonah. I barely told you I was gay, after all!"

"Mhm, you waited until I was hungry." Jonah chuckled.

"Well you looked so cute trying to understand Jewish foods, how could I not?" The dark-haired boy laughed, setting down his bag. With nearly anyone else this would be impossible, but he always just wanted to open up to Jonah. "Know what a _challah_ is yet?"

"Some sort of bread right?" Jonah responded, curiously.

"Bingo!" Cyrus exclaimed.

As they were chuckling together and unpacking their bags, pulling out clothes to tuck into drawers and setting aside a pair for the waterpark, a small pair of feet came running down the hallway. Accompanied by music. A telltale beat they both knew and had Jonah raising an eyebrow. The footsteps stopped, replaced by the sound of something sliding along the smooth wooden floor just outside the door. So Jonah and Cyrus moved over to the bedroom door and peeked outside just in time to see Avi clad in socks, his blue checkered boxers and an oversized white shirt sliding to a stop. Harmony and Rhyme were also staring out at him, looking amusingly perplexed by the boy.

Of course there were Michael and Harris at their door both holding phones up. Michael's playing Old Time Rock and Roll, with the piano intro coming to a close just as Avi stopped his slide to dance, singing into a fancy looking candelabra they found on a table down the hall. Harris was recording the boy with a smile on his face, laughing hard.

"What are you _doing_?" Rhyme giggled, blushing as she got an eyeful of Avi's boxers. "Put on clothes you cute little weirdo! Where did you even get that shirt?"

"Harris brought it by accident," Avi giggled, getting on his knees singing along to the song. Unaware Michael and Harris were smirking at his crotch. "So we're making a scene from some old movie,"

"I think my friend did that with his neighbour once," Jonah said with a grin, remembering how cute the duet had been. "But come on Avi, get dressed. We're leaving really soon! Dad hired a mini-bus so we don't have to take two cars!"

"But _why…_" Avi whined. "Rhyme likes me like this!"

Shooting a sly grin to Harmony, Michael reached down and hooked into his loose tee. Pulling it slowly over his head to reveal a slim defined chest with deep cut abs across his lean torso, creating a studly picture of pure arousal. His body suited the face perfectly, smug without even trying. Sexy beyond reason. Michael's body has a nice light shade of olive that deepens the details of that six-pack, and an all round tightness to him that make Harmony's hormones run utterly wild. Though she can't look at him. Instead pulled a staring Rhyme back into their room to change.

Before she can disappear, Michael purrs. "I'm just gonna chuck on some shorts and I'm good to go. Shirtless boys raise your hands!"

It came as no surprise that three and a half hands shot up. Michael, Harris and Avi, the usual show offs. Jonah half raised his hand, unsure if he would go shirtless the entire time, but knew he would be stripping off his shirt for at least the water park. Meanwhile there was Cyrus who didn't even like taking his shirt off in the gym showers. Though he blushed being the odd boy out, he stuck to his guns knowing he would never will himself to take his shirt off even for Jonah.

Even if he dreamt of _stripping _for Jonah Beck numerous times in his youth.

Once everyone had their things they got into the mini-bus and took the short drive over to a _massive_ water park full of waterslides, lazy rivers, pools and other fun things to do around the park. None of them knew how they would ever get through it all in time for the beach, but could all agree that the giant waterslide was the first place to go. Even Jonah's parents were on board, leading the path through a few crowds of children. Being that this was more a holiday location, the place wasn't utterly packed like the ones back home. They had full access to everything all day whenever they wanted it. Although this also meant very few hot girls or moms for Harris and Michael to point out to each other and talk about how they would bang them.

Avi was running around in some blue-and-green trunks that were almost too tight, defining his toned little butt and bulge quite nicely. His chest was thin and pale with tiny pink nubs, the beginning of abs but nothing like a six-pack yet. Jonah wore a similar pair of blue shorts, with no shirt so his broader chest and deeper six-pack was fully revealed. His nipples were darker than Avi's, going with his deep olive tan. Michael was obviously shirtless and in some black trunks, while beside him Harris' pale body was on full display rocking a white pair. His abs weren't as defined as Michael's but not as soft as Jonah's, a nice slightly ripped set of abs adorning his very thin body. Cyrus on the other hand wore flip flops, a sun hat, black trunks and a tight blue shirt to swim with. Already rubbing on his second layer of sunscreen.

As for the girls, their bikinis displayed sex bodies to _die for_. Rhyme's perky young breasts were held to her body by a black bikini top that helped to highlight her curves, while her panties were white and once wet showed off more than a little detailing to the pussy hidden beneath. All to entice Jonah into finally going to the next step with her. While walking beside her, Harmony wore a sexy red thing. Simple panties but her bikini top had a longish frill design that for some reason was turning Avi and Michael on.


	3. First Night In

Chapter Three: "First Night In"

Through the water park they were just teenagers having fun. Hanging about as a group, giggling and laughing or even splitting up for different activities. Jonah and Rhyme were kissing any time someone tried to flirt with them, Michael came _close_ to seducing a woman in some skimpy bikini but he was just waiting to get Harmony alone.

When he did, he purred, "Fancy seeing you here, beautiful…"

Giggling softly, Harmony blushed. "H-H-Hi Mikey…"

"You look real good in that bikini but… you looked way better out of it," He grinned at the younger girl, cock already hardening at the memory of her half naked body. So smooth and thin, with an incomparable tightness.

"T-thanks…" She giggled, eyes struggling to look at the older boy who had taken her. Eyes drifting in search of her older sister or Avi, as a way to escape.

Moving back in the way of her glances, Michael's long hair fell over his face. Kind of cute in a way, until he brushed it back to show his sexy smile. "Something wrong? I didn't mean to freak you out or anything…"

Unable to stop from blushing, Harmony did the only thing her mind could handle. She bolted into the water, planning on hiding in the water until she dealt with what had happened mentally.

After that, Michael decided to leave her alone for the time being. He still planned on getting her naked and on his bed where his hands could explore over every inch of Harmony's naked body, feel along her smooth sides and kiss over her petite breasts as she clawed at his body releasing those sweet girly moans. However, it seemed he would need to earn some time alone with her. So it was a surprise for Harmony when the group made their way down to the beach that Michael made no advances, instead teaching Cyrus how to play volleyball.

Avi went off with his mother, Rhyme and Harris to try scuba diving which the others would be doing the next day. So Harmony stayed there on the beach watching as Michael's sexy chest flexed under the sunlight.

Eventually Jonah decided he wanted to swim, so giggled as he ran back from the shoreline. He took the collar of his silvery-grey tee and pulled it up over his head to reveal a buff slightly muscular chest and his olive tan. He drew some eyes for being a sexy sight, but quickly was diving into the water and out of sight.

Cyrus alone stayed watching with his pants nearly full of cum, until a volleyball hit him in the head.

Back at the house he had an icepack to his temple and a cloth for the drying blood nose. Michael had endless sorries but Cyrus insisted he was fine, and it happened more than once back in middle school. What he didn't know was that the football captain had accidentally kicked more than a few balls into Cyrus back then too. But at that point he didn't know Michael.

As night fell over the beach house and a cloak of starry darkness overcame the beach, everyone settled in for a fun but quiet night. While the kids changed and showered, Jody and Judy shared a drink out on the patio under the stars, Michael coaxed Harmony into the shower where she was now pressed against the wall moaning into his lips as the boy fucked her deep and worshipped her young body. Harris was with Avi playing a game on the switch, both boys getting competitive as Rhyme watched giggling. This left Jonah and Cyrus to climb onto their beds pretending that they were getting dressed.

Sitting down on the bed across from his best friend, Cyrus blushed. "So… you wanted to know things?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jonah put on a grin, searching for the will to let his curiosity spill. He took a slow, deep breath before looking at Cyrus. Trapping the boy with his shimmering green eyes that looked like the sun was still catching on them. "I wanted to know if you're still a virgin or not. Cause, I am and it's kind of weird to think that you're not…"

"I-I'm not…" Cyrus admitted after a moment of silence.

"Oh." Feeling a little behind, Jonah lowered his head. It wasn't even due to his own virgin status, but because he didn't know. "Um, when did you lose it? Was it to TJ?"

"The year after Andi left for Art school and yeah, it was." Cyrus admitted, hoping this wouldn't spark a new rivalry between those two.

Jonah felt a little ashamed of his next question, but the excitement of the day had his energy raging still. "Did you bottom or top? I don't know if I could ever bottom to a guy unless you'd had fun with it before me… Not that I'm looking to do it,"

Wanting to know, Cyrus asked his own question.

"What do _you _think I did?"

Rubbing the back of his head as his elbow sunk deeper into the pillow in his lap, Jonah half chuckled. His voice was a little wobbly when he answered. "Well… no offence but I could only see you bottoming, Cy-guy."

"Oh, think I would be on all fours, bum up J-dawg?" Cyrus teased.

Blushing at Cyrus' bold reaction, Jonah shook his head. "N-no I just mean-! You, uh… I can't see you-"

"See me sliding into someone J?"

"I haven't _imagined_ it, Cyrus!" Jonah retorted, his voice cracking. It was a little loud so they quietened for a moment in hopes that nobody heard them, but luckily nobody did. Jonah shifted across the bed, wiggling closer to Cyrus. Who laid down with his head propped up in his hands, staring up at his friend. Both trapped in the magic of each other's eyes. Lowering, Jonah hissed. "I just can't imagine you fucking someone, Cy. Could you see someone fuck _me_?"

Remembering the view of Jonah stripping off his shirt, Cyrus blushed.

"Y-yeah…"

"Really?" Jonah squeaked, flushed.

"Especially when you do things like this…" Cyrus started, while pulling out his phone. Revealing to Jonah the video he had taken of Jonah stripping off his shirt.

Jonah watched himself run back from the water with a wide grin on his face, reach up to his collar and lift the grey tee up over his head. Fully exposing his wide, muscular chest and its soft definition. His six-pack was viable but light, not etched deep into Jonah's body yet but the camera took away some of its life. The deep tan was a nice look on the boy. Though the question became how and when would Cyrus have taken this video; Jonah didn't see him with his phone out once.

"I have a very noticeable belly button…" Jonah finally stated, having watched himself strip off his shirt.

"And a perky butt… TJ says he's watched you shower a few times," Cyrus giggled under his breath. But this brought up an old memory of middle school some time after Cyrus came out to Jonah;

They had been in gym class, playing outside in the mud and rain practising soccer when the coach pulled over the entire team. Each of them drenched in rain and mud from head to toe, even Cyrus who had refused to so much as touch the field was coated in a good spray of brown muck the boys had splashed onto him as they played. Apparently referees also got messy. So every student was sent off to the showers, something that usually was optional. Since they had class after that, there was no choice in the matter. The class stripped naked, muttering about seeing each other like that while they got into the showers. All of the teenagers, trying to face the wall and away from each other for the first few minutes.

Cyrus, being the only gay boy in class and incredibly aroused by all the hot naked teenage bodies now surrounding him, took the shower head at the far end facing the corner so nobody would look at his erection. Not ashamed of his size, but shy about letting people see it like that. Luckily, he had Jonah to help there. The green-eyed boy proudly stood beside him and didn't look purely because Cyrus asked him not to. Just washing his hair and glorious naked body under the hot stream. Washing away the mud and letting his flexed abs gleam under all the soap and water. Something that just made Cyrus harder and the urge to stroke one out stronger.

Every now and then when Jonah wasn't looking, Cyrus would steal a good long peek of his perky round ass. Licking his lips, feeling his mouth wetten at the thought of sliding between the twinky ass then and there. Or getting down on his knees, pushing Jonah against the wall and worshipping his amazing cock like there was no tomorrow. However, this never came to pass. Soon enough, once the other boys were done pointing at each other and picking on their different sized dicks, everyone left to get dressed. So many abs, muscles, asses and dicks leaving at once helped to deflate Cyrus' erection. He and Jonah may have been the last to leave but nothing happened between them.

Nor had it ever. Their friendship was still an innocent one, even now as they spoke.

"So-so you never answered… if you were or if you…" Jonah blushed. He remembered that shower too, and how he caught those brown eyes on his body more than once. He was shocked to find out that TJ had perved as well.

"Oh, right." Cyrus' mouth went dry. "I… bottomed. I've only topped with Cam. I'm kind of a twig, if you haven't noticed… though, Cam hasn't topped _me… _so I guess I'm not too much of a bottom."

Jonah bit his tongue. "Is it _fun_? Se-sex in general!"

"Yes it is." Harris smirked, opening the door with a grin. "Get your asses to the living room, we're watching a movie. Michael's not here with you…?"

"No? Why would he be with us, we thought he was with you." Cyrus raised an eyebrow, a little confused. He didn't think Michael or Harris liked him that much since he was close with Jonah, so didn't think they would hang around him much.

Of course Harris knew exactly where Michael would be. Balls deep in Harmony McAddams, likely pumping that pussy full of his hot cum or icing her pussy lips.

"I'll find him… Come on guys, movie night! Cyrus can chill with me while Jonah gets a little _girly time_," Harris gave them a big grin and a chuckle, enjoying that he made Cyrus blush with that offer. He thought the nerdy boy was cute and kind of charming being all blushy and awkward. A nice change from the typical arrogant jocks he hung around. He set back into the hallway and called downstairs, "I vote we watch Joker!"

Jonah had seen that twice now with Cyrus, who was obsessed with shouting out all his thoughts. He bolted for the door, "Anything but that!"

When he came out from the staircase, Jonah's feet felt cold from the smooth glass. He had to question whose grand idea it was to make glass stairs a thing in a beach house, a local that was frequented by teenagers. It made him wonder how many times they had been broken and people were blocked from access to the second story. But really that should have been the last thought on his mind. As sitting on a comfortable looking armchair wearing a small red-and-black nightgown with her legs crossed patiently waiting was the beautiful girl of his dreams.

Everything became nothing as she sat there looking beautiful with a warm smile on her face. His entire body was on autopilot, driving the teenager right over to Rhyme in a matter of seconds. What felt like him walking down an endless hallway towards her with glassy eyes and bottom lip hanging low was, in reality, Jonah basically running across the living room.

"Hey Rhyme…"

Jonah grinned dopely, before doing what he had wanted to do since they landed. He captured Rhyme's sweet pink lips in a loving kiss, as though they hadn't seen each other in months. With a soft moan, Jonah moved lower so she didn't have to lean up into the kiss, taking the sliver of the couch she hadn't taken up. She kissed back while melting like butter, moving aside when Jonah climbed down onto the chair. They both came in for loving cuddles, unaware of the shocked eyes on them. Rhyme even shifted into Jonah's lap and let the boy wrap around her before they stopped kissing.

"Tone it down in front of your brother, Jonah…" His father chuckled, remembering the fiery passion between him and his wife at that age. "Mom's makin' up a bowl of popcorn for everyone, or a few."

"So I have a few minutes to teach the shrimp?" Jonah teased as he captured Rhyme's lips once more.

Rolling his eyes at the boy, Jody nudged Avi with a foot. "You'll listen to your old man when you're his age, right?"

Avi smirked, his eyes drifting between his dad and perving on Rhyme. "Nah…"

Harris reached over from the couch and flicked his best friend's little brother, grinning as he sat back down leaving Avi to rub his sore ear. The taller boy crossed his arms, winked at Jonah, then stuck his tongue out at Avi. "Don't go peeking up her nightgown. You lovebirds want a blanket or something so pervy here can't see your panties?"

Jonah smirked, winking at his dad cheekily. "Oh… we will take a blanket…"

"You three behave or I _will_ make you drop and give me _fifty_. And I mean it." Jody growled at his three students, before throwing a _small_ blanket over to the couple. Just in time for his own wife to arrive with Cyrus in tow helping to carry in four large bowls overflowing with buttery popcorn. When she sat beside him, the man cuddled and kisses his wife. All five teenagers turned away making faces as they didn't want to see the two older people kissing or doing anything romantic. An action that had them both feeling like they had five children rather than two.

"So _you _can kiss mom?" Jonah teased, knowing his dad wouldn't ruin the mood now that his mom was there.

"Yes, because I'm married. So suffer," Jody grinned, before Judy flicked him. "Ow, okay, okay… You kids know where Michael and Harmony are?"

Harris' cheeks flushed red, knowing _exactly_ where his friend would be right now. Eating his load right from a freshly fucked pussy. "Uh, _nope_! I think he was finishing up in the shower, _no_ idea where Harmony is!"

Meanwhile, Rhyme's cheeks were nearly as red but not from the asked question. Instead from Jonah's now out of view hand moving down her body and teasing her a little more intimately then he could do without the blanket. She was almost moaning for him to go further and slip into her gown, but simply leaned against his firm chest.

"Right here, coach!" Michael said, coming down the stairs with wet feet and shaggy hair. Still damn, so he shook it about in an oddly sexy display, helped by the fact he was shirtless and only in some red boxers that did very little to hide his low hanging cock. "Sorry, I like long showers… And it's a pretty warm night, why aren't you boys topless? C'mon!"

Harmony came down next, thankfully dry so nobody knew what they were doing. She rushed past Michael without looking at the boy, close to shoving him as though she was mad. Crossing the room, she took up a place beside Avi on the floor leaning into his shoulder. Lower lip pushed out, until the hesitant boy wrapped an arm around Harmony and she snuggled in with a warming smile. One that made Michael lose a little of his swagger and just hop over the couch beside Cyrus.

A small _growl _under his breath when he saw Harmony hand resting on the blonde boy's chest and her lips almost close enough to kissing his cheek.

Leaving the jewish boy pinned right in the middle of his crush' best friends. The football captain and his co-captain.

Any gay boy's _dream_.

Except his eyes were focused on what his friend was doing with Rhyme, wondering how Jonah was going to react from their talk.

Looking at Michael, Harris shook his head with a sly grin. Nudging down at Harmony then to Cyrus pinned between them. Giving his friend an idea of what the plan was. Since _Michael_ already had a piece of ass to fuck, Harris was aiming for his own. However, the shaggy-haired boy shook his head, his own grin growing wider across his handsome face. Rather than Cyrus, he nodded to his newest rival for Harmony McAddam's sexy young body and the one currently standing in his way. _Avi Beck_.

Who was now _openly _cuddling _his _young beauty. The pair shared a light smile as they moved over to and leaned back against the love seat their older siblings were sitting on.

Harris stared at his friend for a moment, confused on why he was being told to go for _Avi_ over Cyrus. Sure Avi was a cute, sexy young boy but he tended to be a little grippy when he gets what he wants. And since he obviously idolised Jonah's three friends, getting the boy once meant there was no way to ever stop him wanting more. But then he clicked. This was all about Michael getting what he wanted.

"_Seriously, dude_?" He smugly grinned, "_Cyrus is TOTALLY gay, why can't I just take him?_"

"_Just. Take. Avi." _Michael hissed.

Deciding to me a little cocky, Harris leaned in to Cyrus' ear. "So I heard you like Joker… good movie? Heard it's got some good plot,"

Luckily for Harris, Jonah didn't hear him, busy sneaking under his girlfriend's nightgown or he would have been screamed at.

Moaning in Jonah's ear, Rhyme's other hand tightly squeezed his hand. She felt his fingers brushing up against her clit, sending tingles of pleasure up through her spine that only grew stronger when Jonah started to trace light circles around the nub. Sinking low into the chair, Rhyme let one of her legs slip free of the blanket and move down onto the floor. Allowing further access to her pussy, only covered up by pink lace panties that were quickly becoming soaked in her teenage juices. This left just enough space for Avi to take a quick peek up and see his brother teasing her pussy.

Avi leaned over to Harmony quickly, giggling softly. "Look at your sis and Jonah…"

"_N-no thanks_…" Harmony whispered in a low voice, trying to ignore the feeling of Michael's cum sloshing around inside her. "Are they b-being dirty?"

Feeling like something was wrong, Avi whispered. "Y-yeah they are… you know… we could go watch a movie in my room if you want instead?"

"No, I'm fine here with you," She didn't want to be alone with a boy for a while. Things were changing and happening so fast it was too much for a girl to keep up with. She held no hate for Michael, but wished he had taken things _slower_ and listened when she insisted no cumming inside. But being here with the group just snuggled into Avi with nobody else looking at her felt right.

It felt comfortable, like a warm blanket to slip into and never leave.

She wasn't sure why but Avi felt _safe_.

"Okay…" Avi whispered back, pulling Harmony in closer and getting into a comfortable snuggling position. Almost romantic in nature to Avi's watching parents and one jealous older boy. Thankfully, he could not feel the eyes upon the back of his head.

Beside said older boy, Cyrus was on the edge of his seat. A strange excitement coursed through his veins, a warm mixture of fear and happiness. He lost control of his mouth, the words following chatting up a storm with Harris after he brought up tonight's movie. The opening scene was playing but Harris wasn't looking, actually enjoying someone dorky to talk to that wasn't another jock. Or Jonah. Jonah failed hard when it came to small talk, often burying himself in feelings he didn't need to listen to. So having someone just spout out his ideas and opinions while constantly saying sorry for talking too much was oddly calming for Harris.

As for Cyrus, it felt like he was talking with TJ. Nothing to hold back, just chatting away to who was little more than a stranger that seemed like he should have been a jerk since he was on the football team and Cyrus was some dorky kid on the debate team and Model UN. Then it hit him. Cyrus could be falling into a straight trap.

"_And_ at the end he kills the news guy, most of the story is in his head, Batman's parents are dead. That's all." He zipped his lips and looked away, unwilling to catch feelings for Harris. But the boy was so damn sexy it was hard not to look back.

"_CYRUS!_" The room cried out, having heard his massive spoiler.

Except for Harris, who released a chuckle that had a blush climbing up the body of one Cyrus Goodman. The dorky Jewish gay boy feeling his body shiver from the sound of the beautiful noise. Something about it made his body _excited _and wanting to hear it more. Something he didn't experience with TJ and Jonah, who he mostly wanted to keep smiling.

After the movie, everyone retired to their rooms; The teens wished goodnight to the parents and entered their own rooms for about five seconds before spilling out and shuffling around. While everyone _else _snuck into Jonah and Cyrus' room, sitting around on the beds chatting while a movie played. Meanwhile, Michael and Jonah found themselves heading to the exact same location: The kitchen, with both of the teenage boys wanting a snack.

They bumped into each other at the fridge. Michael was kicking himself over Harmony, and was supporting a pretty heavy bulge.

"Whoa! Sorry, dude," He chuckled nervously. Hoping Jonah didn't feel that.

"You should be!" Jonah teased. "You could stab someone with that thing…"

Michael sighed, "Brat. Ugh, can't get rid of this thing…"

Jonah shot a little wink while nibbling chips.

The older boy grabbed a soda from the fridge then leaned against the counter. Lazily palming his bulge, grinding into his hand. "Wanna come suck me? I'll tell you something _awesome_."

Groaning, Jonah sighed. "Jump up on the counter… but you better not take an _hour _this time…"

"Sweet!" Michael pulled himself up before hooking in and lowering his pants. His throbbing cock looked ready to burst, "Ngh… hurry with it, man!"

"Yeah, yeah… you owe me!" Jonah muttered, moving over and getting into comfortance stance before leaning down and _engulfing _his best friend's cock. Bobbing up and down on Michael nice and fast, sucking him _hard_. Moaning at the taste of that thick seven-inch dick, even when Michael pushed him down further. "Mmph!"

Moaning and running fingers through his dark hair, Michael leaned back. Pumping Jonah along his dick with a deep sigh. "Mmm, yeah suck that dick. Deepthroat it, bro. I know you can! Ngh, that's it… Suck the dick that's been _balls deep_ in a McAdams pussy!"

"GHK!" Jonah pulled off quickly, "It's what!?"

"Don't worry, not _yours_." Michael chuckled, before pushing Jonah back down.

Jonah sucked him off with an intense passion, using his tongue to taste every inch of Michael. Going balls deep on him, burying his nose in the jock's bush just to get more of the cock. He couldn't believe Michael fucked Harmony before he even got with Rhyme. Something about it was _hot_. Michael took either side of Jonah's head, starting to fuck the tight throat rough. Slamming needy, hitting the back as he gruffly moaned. It only took a few thrusts for the desperately hard boy to flood Jonah with hot cream.

Jonah gulped down every drop with a moan. Thinking to himself about Michael and Harmony as he swallowed the load.

"Fuck yeah, Jonah!"


End file.
